


江户

by ARAGAKIGORO



Category: AragakiYui, InagakiGoro - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARAGAKIGORO/pseuds/ARAGAKIGORO





	江户

稻垣吾郎隔着清晨山手线拥挤的车厢，在转过头的那一霎那，看见了她。  
车厢经过了一栋建筑，阳光从高楼的间隙洒进了车厢里，正好照亮了她站在的角落，他看见她露出了笑容，即使是时过境迁的如今，他也觉得似乎什么都没有变过一样的熟悉。

新垣家和稻垣家都曾是京都当地的望族，两家世代交好。  
战后两家的境况虽已不如从前，但因为产业尚有留存又经营得当，倒不像其他的家族一般走向急速的衰落。战后稻垣吾郎和新垣结衣相继出生，他长她三岁。两人各自有姐姐与兄长。四人便从小一同长大。  
小的时候，他会在夏日的午后去往新垣家纳凉。新垣家的院子里有一汪小小的水池，由从地底冒出的清凉的泉水灌满，夏日里是难得凉爽所在。于是他便坐在走廊上，脚荡在水池里，吃着新垣家的管家端来的西瓜。这时的新垣结衣大多会坐在离他不远的通透的书房里写着字，阳光洒在清透洁白的宣纸上，夏日的风吹动了檐上的风铃，也会微微吹动她额前头发。那时正是她快要去念中学的夏天，去剪了爽利的短发，刘海会轻轻搭在她美丽的额头上。过了一会儿，她写累了，便松了肩膀，抬起头，对他笑一笑。  
稻垣吾郎很喜欢她的笑容，就像是那夏日的阳光一样，清澈而透明地照亮了整个房间。  
“来吃西瓜吧，再不来我可就吃完了。”他侧过身唤她。  
“你吃吧，晚上父亲和母亲回来，家里总还有。”  
“我家晚上也有西瓜。”  
“那你还吃那么多。”她轻轻笑了一声，走过来坐在他身边。  
“啊，大概是你家的西瓜甜一些，麻生阿姨比我家的井上阿姨会买西瓜。”  
“真的吗？”她说着把他们中间装着西瓜的盘子推近了他一些，“那你就多吃些，我晚上来你家要些味增，我喜欢井上阿姨的味增。”  
“不如我明天给你带些来？”  
“明天不是要一起去神社吗，怎么带？”新垣结衣用手戳了戳他的肩膀。  
“是哟，我都忘记了。”他不好意思地笑了笑。  
两人沉默了一会儿，用手向后撑着身体，把双眼闭上，院里只剩下了蝉鸣和风吹动叶片的混响。  
“呐，你说中学是什么样的呢？”  
“你去的是女校啊，我是在男校。不过，中学很好，会认识很多新的朋友。”他睁开眼转过头去看着她。  
“认识了新的朋友会忘记旧的朋友吗？”  
“你看我忘记你了吗？”  
“这倒没有。”  
“那不就对了。别担心啦。”他轻松地笑了笑，又拿起了一片西瓜。  
“你要是忘了我，哪里还敢来我家吃西瓜。”她站起身作势要抢西瓜似的，他一急便忙将西瓜作势往嘴里送，没想到她一个没站稳跌在了他身上，西瓜落了他一脸。  
夏天就像这个新垣家的泉水一样，倏尔一下就过去了。  
新垣结衣第一天上初中的时候他把她送到了学校门口，拍了拍她的头，彼时女孩还没有开始急不可耐地窜个子。等他在她第一天上高中的时候送她到学校门口的时候，已经不比他矮上多少了。  
“我说，你再这样长下去可就太高了。”  
“高一点好，这样距离就不会太远了不是。”  
说着她伸手摸了摸他蓬松卷曲的头发，就像昨天他在下鸭公园的三角洲上吻她之前那样。  
“好好学习，来东京找我吧。”  
“我知道，毕竟高中大概也和初中一样无聊吧。稻垣姐姐也是这样同我说的。毕竟我从来不是很受欢迎的人吧。”新垣结衣的脸上又出现了那样的神情，他在她初中第一次接她放学的时候看到的样子，仿佛疏远着身边的一切，但又确确实实地置身其中。他很喜欢她这样的神情，因为他知道，这样的脸庞依旧会在在人群中看到他时，绽开那熟悉的笑容。  
“不要忘记我哦。”  
“你念过高中之后忘记我了吗？”  
“自然没有。”  
“那我自然也不会忘记你。”新垣结衣调皮地笑了。  
他看着，忍不住拥抱了她。  
“帮我在东京看着我哥，还有，去东京也不能忘记我哦。”她在他的耳边说。  
于是她高中的三年又像流水一样过去了，鸭川边的花开花落，叶子绿了又红，假期他们还是像以前那样徜徉在这个不算大的城市里。她并没有那么迫不及待地想要知道大城市的生活，他也并不那么喜欢那样的地方。东京就像是不曾发生过的事情，他们永远都能留住这段岁月，只要他们在京都就可以。  
三年以后，是1968年的冬天，她同父母一起来到东京参加了东京大学的入学考试。  
此时他是早稻田大三的学生，新垣家的长子在他所在的大学担任助理教师。  
那一年大学中的动荡本来是一家与他毫无关系的事情，他一心想的只是新垣结衣即将来到东京的事情。  
十二月刚过，新垣一家连同稻垣吾郎都在焦急地等待入学考试如期进行的消息，于是他建议新垣结衣先来参加早稻田的入学考试。这个提议自然是被欢迎的，哥哥与恋人都在同一个学校总让人觉得安心许多，特别是对于极其舍不得将爱女送来东京的新垣家夫妇俩来说。于是他们约好明天去大学里碰面。  
那时的稻垣吾郎不知道，这样的一个提议，改写了所有人的一生。  
新垣结衣来学校之前在旅馆挂了电话给他，说会先去见哥哥，然后再与他在某栋教学楼碰头。  
“没想到可能还是会来你的学校。”  
“这大概就是缘分吧，我们注定还是要一起念书的。”  
“大概吧。”对方的声音很轻，但他知道对面的那个女孩一定在笑。拿着电话的他仿佛看到了一个幸福而顺遂的未来。  
“那下午见。”  
“下午见。”他满怀着欢欣挂断了电话。  
他不知道的是，就在那天下午，机动队进了学校。  
其实在新垣结衣刚刚来东京的时候，和他谈论起这个事情，当时她流露出了让他有些惊讶的关切。  
“如果诉求是正确的，即使青年学生有些过激的举动，说到底国家机器也不应该用暴力来镇压他们。不过，很多事闹到最后其实都失了方向吧，就会觉得可惜。”她说，然后抬起头，问他，“你没有关心这个事情吗？”  
“我自是不大在意的，他们要停课我便不去上课便是，但这样的冲突我并不想参与其中。”  
“这还真像你呢！”她轻轻地笑了笑。  
“是吗？”他也笑了笑。  
“从某种私人的想愿来说，我也并不希望你参与其中，但又觉得这样是否时对自己的同学过于冷漠，毕竟他们的诉求也与自己息息相关。如果换成是我生在如今的境遇里，我也不知该如何选择。”她端着茶杯望向酒店的窗外，东京的天空依旧澄澈安宁。  
他没再说什么。因为从一开始他就没有过于在意这样的事情背后发生的原因，因为所有的所谓正义的各方在冲突发生之后都会产生信息的混沌，身份立场的混乱，让人不想靠近。更何况，他生来本就是不喜欢冲突的人。  
所以当他站在约定的教学楼门口，被自卫队误认为闹事的学生而拦住他不让他前进的时候，内心突然就升起了一阵无名火，是无能为力还有被搅入了困局中的无奈与愤怒。  
“让我过去。”  
对方没有说什么，冰冷的武器抵在他的手臂上。  
“让我过去。“他又重复了一次，甚至不想要解释什么，那种莫名的愤怒蚕食了他的理智。  
之后的混乱他的记忆仿佛陷入了模糊，他不知道为何自卫队与他身后的学生如何起了冲突，甚至不记得新垣结衣的兄长如何闯入人群帮他给自卫队解释想要拉他离开，他只记得，当自卫队的武器重重的落在新垣家长子的手臂上时，他看见了站在不远处新垣结衣的眼神。那眼神，惊讶，失措，愤怒。  
那一刻他知道，所有的未来都在此时结束了。  
他坐在医院的长凳上，听到医生说，她的兄长左臂骨折，以后都很难恢复全部的功能，他还听到新垣夫人失声哭泣，新垣结衣抱着母亲，流下了泪水，却不曾看他一眼。  
在新垣家离开东京之前，他还是与新垣结衣再见了一面。  
“很抱歉，那样的事情。是我不好。”  
“我知道。我父母说，他们不怪你，但我做不到。我也不想怪你，这确实也不是你的错，但是我做不到。对不起。”新垣结衣说出这话时有一种难以言说的平静，但又像压抑了汹涌的情感在胸口而难以自抑般的激动。  
“对不起。”他觉得除了这句话他也不知道还能再说些什么。  
他送她去了车站与父母会合，两人一路无言，到了门口。  
“就到这儿吧，我不希望他们再看见你。也许我很残忍，但没有办法，他们是我的至亲，这件事我也有责任。”  
“这不是你的错，是我的问题，都怪给我吧，你不应该背负着这样的事情。这也是我最后能为你做的了。”他忍不住向前走了一步靠近她，但他不敢去拥抱她，就像这拥抱会给她增添新的伤口。  
“谢谢。”她红了眼眶。  
然后她走过来，紧紧地抱住了他。  
“对不起，我那么喜欢你，但我还是没有办法。忘了我吧。”  
等他回过神来，女孩已经消失在了车站的人海里，那是稻垣吾郎最后一次见她。  
后来他听闻她那年在家陪着哥哥康复，第二年还是来东京上了大学，她的哥哥留在了京都大学任教没有再回东京。有一次他回京都同从海外回来的姐姐与新垣家大哥一起吃饭，对方很大度地拍了拍他的肩膀，告诉他一切都过去了。“我也不用左手拿笔，现在也只是不能提一些重物罢了。这么多年过去了你也不必自责了。”他只能笑一笑，感谢对方的大度。  
但他再也不会再看到她脸上那明亮的笑容了。

直到今天。  
其实他之前一直都怀有这样隐秘的期待，也许哪一天就在东京的某一个地方，与她能再次重逢。他没有勇气去找她，于是只能祈求命运的力量。  
这时列车又缓缓地停了下来，他回过神来发现她刚刚下了车，便急匆匆地追了出去，虽然他也并不知道他在追些什么。  
在拥挤的站台上他还是一眼就看见了她，在人群里，发着光一样，慢慢地消失，直到完全不见。  
他笑了笑，下一班的电车应该还是那么拥挤吧。


End file.
